1. Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnet device, particularly to a coil terminal attaching structure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as to the electromagnet device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-183554 discloses a coil block including a coil bobbin, a coil formed by winding a coil wire around the coil bobbin, and at least three coil terminals to which the coil wire is connected, the coil terminals being projected in substantially parallel toward the same direction from a base of the coil bobbin. In the coil block, a part of an inner coil terminal of the coil terminals projected in parallel is bent and raised near the base to form a projection having a shape accommodated in a width in a direction orthogonal to an extending direction of the coil terminals, and the coil wire is welded to the projection while tied up to the projection.
In the coil block, as illustrated in FIGS. 5 to 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-183554, lead wires of the two coils wound around the coil bobbin are electrically connected to tying-up portions of the three coil terminals provided in parallel in the coil bobbin.